


In Cardiff once again

by AndyWBlackstorn



Series: Through Chrissie's eyes (alternative universe) [32]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Through Chrissie's eyes, through Chrissie's eyes verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21805654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyWBlackstorn/pseuds/AndyWBlackstorn
Summary: As Gwilym's girlfriend, Louisa accompanies him once again at an important event, starting to learn how to deal with what her relationship with an actor has brought her. (Set in the Through Chrissie's eyes universe).
Relationships: Gwilym Lee/Louisa May
Series: Through Chrissie's eyes (alternative universe) [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1324115
Kudos: 4





	In Cardiff once again

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place in Through Chrissie's eyes alternate universe

I was still a little sleepy when I woke up from my nap, we were still in the air and apparently it was at least another hour before we reached our final destination.

Gwilym was already looking at me before I could say anything in my defense. I must have been a real horror, with a puffy face, ruffled hair, but here he was watching me as if I was the most beautiful creature in the world, and to him, I knew I was.

We had been dating for 10 months, oh God, I could hardly believe it sometimes. At first, I condemned myself and scolded myself for liking him, for realizing that I loved him, but only after reflecting, seeing how much he wanted my good and understood me, I surrender to the love Gwilym felt for me.

There were being 10 months very different from what I had imagined for my life, but undoubtedly completely special, Gwil was showing me a side of life I didn't know, a side so beautiful that I was loving to know and let it change me. And it was just one of those changes happening now, Gwilym and I were on a flight to Cardiff, I was following him, as he would be one of the presenters of that year's Cymru Bafta, an award that honored the Wales film and TV industry.

I had already accompanied Gwilym at the Golden Globe and the Oscars, but nothing compared to an event in his home country, the place he loved most. That's why he was so excited and anxious, he would be one of the presenters of the event and I, well, was by his side fulfilling my role, supporting him and reminding him that everything would work out.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked me, adjusting his reading glasses over his nose. "We're almost there."

"Well, I did get some rest," I said, reassuring him. "And you? You still seem kinda nervous."

"I can't hide anything from you," Gwilym laughed awkwardly, turning his face a little away from me. "That's a great honor."

"I know," I agreed.

"And I don't want to ruin everything, Lou," he sighed, a little exasperated.

"Hey, there's nothing you can ruin" I touched his arm comfortingly "you are one of the most careful people I know, and so aware of details, this fear is only for nervousness, but you know what to do, just breathe deep and move on."

"That's what I'm going to do," he smiled at me, simple but sincere. "Thank you, Lou, for your advice and for coming with me."

"I have no choice, Gwilym, you always invite me and I can't refuse," I joked, kissing him right away.

It was true what I had said, I could never refuse his invitations to big events, and I had my own kind of nervousness too, I was afraid of the stance I had to take, of what to do in these chic places full of famous people, but the Golden Globes and the Oscars made me more relaxed, so I knew it would be good on Cymru Bafta.

A while later, we heard the pilot announce the landing, and then we descended into Cardiff, the capital of Wales.

I knew I had come there when I was younger, with Queen on tour my mother always accompanied my father, bringing us with them, but I had no vivid memories of the place, it was as if I was visiting for the first time, and I think Gwilym realized this when he saw my dazzle as he looked out the cab window.

"It's very pretty, isn't it?" He confirmed by my side, following my gaze "It's been a long time since I come here, I wish I could come more."

"Well, it's understandable, you've been working a lot lately," I tried to comfort him, "but it's precisely because of the work you're here, right now."

"As always, very well observed, my love" he smiled and kissed my cheek "anyway, I'm happy to be here."

"Me too, really," I said truthfully, nodding.

"Me too, for you being here," he nodded.

I just laughed at his ease in agreeing with me, but I knew he was telling the truth. Gwilym prioritized our moments together a lot.

Despite the relatively short trip, going from England to Wales was tiring and so I ended up dozing a little more at the hotel. I remember seeing Gwilym looking at something on his phone, probably something on Instagram or Twitter, luckily he wasn't as addicted as my father, nor would he post any pictures of me sleeping.

The day went by and as Gwil got the last details of his presentation and I started getting ready. My dress for the occasion was dark pink, almost wine, colorful but discreet, my hair was in an elaborate bun, and finally I put on the TARDIS necklace he had given me. I wore it almost as an amulet every time I had an important event or special occasion. I helped Gwilym with his tie and cufflinks, the same as Oscar's, gifts from his parents. Finally, he buttoned a gold brooch in his jacket pocket, the small details making him even more elegant.

Waiting in the hotel lobby, I covered my mouth, holding back the gasp of surprise I saw as the limo awaited us.

"Is that your doing, or ..." I whispered to Gwil, finding it too fancy and exaggerated.

"Courtesy of Bafta, I couldn't refuse." He shrugged, or rather shrugged, a little startled by my reaction.

"Sure, fine, I understand," I composed myself, wondering what that meant, the Bafta people were treating my boyfriend with all honor and he certainly deserved it "come on, I don't want to delay you."

"Okay." He looked at me and then opened the car door.

I settled in, saying good evening to the driver, following the path to the theater. We passed a discreet red carpet, as much as photos bothered me, the simple company of Gwilym made me calm.

As we entered the place, my boyfriend was getting a little afraid.

"What's the matter, Gwil?" I turned to him, already getting worried.

"I'll have to leave you alone," he said sadly, "because of my presentation, but after I speak I'll be able to go back to my seat."

"Oh it's okay, Gwilym, don't worry" I immediately reassured him "I'll be fine by myself, just worry about your presentation, I'll be waiting for you."

"Okay then" he smiled and kissed my cheek, saying goodbye "see you later, love you."

"I love you too, see you later," I smiled back at him.

I had said I would be fine on my own, but I couldn't help the slight feeling of dizziness from being among strangers. It wasn't so scary if it was another time, I wasn't used to being shy, but I still felt a little intimidated, with nowhere to talk to. However, I wouldn't bother anyone I didn't know trying to pull a subject off, that's not what I was there for. I started to see everything as a simple ordinary wait, I ended up resorting to my cell phone, like any other modern person.

I opened Instagram and smiled at posts from my dad, some of my students, Joe and of course Gwilym. There were pictures of me that I hadn't seen that he had posted, he still amazed me with his affection-filled captions, I smiled at that.

As time went by and it was time for the event to begin, I put away my cell phone immediately and listened. There was a tribute to all the Welsh productions of the year, including my dear Doctor Who, which was filmed in Cardiff. Just then the awards began and I watched each of the actors and actresses performing until it was Gwilym's turn, and I looked at him expectantly, completely proud.

His eloquence was incredible, his posture very correct and when he risked a little joke, he gave a simple, discreet but cute smile. He handed the prize to its winner, and disappeared behind the stage and its curtains. I kept paying attention, and when I realized, Gwilym was coming toward me, sitting next to me.

"I didn't take that long, did I?" He smiled, playing with me.

"No, I was fine, I felt a little lonely, but it's ok, you were amazing," I complimented sincerely.

"Thanks." He kissed my cheek again and we turned our attention to the rest of the ceremony.

Really, I was starting to feel better about dating an actor, despite the slight annoyance, it wasn't hurtful to always be around Gwil and keep him company.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was suggested by my friend Rachel, as Gwilym actually participated in Cymru Bafta and she wondered what it would be like if Lou were with him. Also, I didn't think this story would fit inside Avoiding the Inevitable, so I took advantage and did it in first person narration to see how Louisa narrates. I hope you enjoyed and see you soon!


End file.
